equestriagirlsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Equestria Girls (Música da Lanchonete)
Português = Equestria Girls é uma música de My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Letra Português Brasileiro thumb|250px :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Hey, hey, todo mundo ::O que vamos dizer ::Se somos diferentes ::É o que parece ser ::Mas se você prestar atenção ::Você vai ver ::Que sou igual a você ::E você, a mim ::É! :Hey, hey, todo mundo :Vamos gritar :Que a a amizade é o que importa :E o resto, não :Não somos tão diferentes :Como pensávamos ser :Até que Twilight Sparkle :Nos fez agora entender ::Pra cima, pra baixo ::Se quiser pode girar ::Todo mundo ajudando Twilight a coroa ganhar ::Pra cima, pra baixo ::Nós temos que agitar ::Twilight Sparkle, com isso ::A coroa poderá ganhar! :Pie ::Hey, hey levante as mãos, ::É uma mensagem para a multidão ::Ergue os braços ::Pode gritar ::Se quiser pode girar :Rarity ::Generosidade, honestidade, :Applejack ::Gentileza, lealdade :Fluttershy ::Twilight foi quem nos fez ver :Dash ::Tudo o que podemos ser! :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Pra cima, pra baixo ::Se quiser pode girar ::Todo mundo ajudando Twilight a coroa ganhar ::Pra cima, pra baixo ::Nós temos que agitar ::Twilight Sparkle, com isso ::A coroa poderá ganhar! :Sparkle ::Eu sempre serei eu ::Se somos diferentes ::Só a verdade é o que importa ::O que une a gente ::Pode me seguir ::E juntos vamos caminhar ::Para o orgulho da escola ::Vamos trabalhar! :Todos ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Girem pra tudo mudar ::Vamos começar ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Ajuda ela a ganhar! ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Girem pra tudo mudar ::Vamos começar ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Ajuda ela a ganhar! ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Girem pra tudo mudar ::Vamos começar ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Canterlot..... |-| Alternada = Equestria Girls (Versão Alternada) é uma música comercial de My Little Pony Equestria Girls. :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :Hey, hey, we may seem different as night and day :But Equestria Girls see things a different way :Just look a little deeper and you will see :You know I'm just like you and you're just like me :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines :Fluttershy's so sweet and kind :Applejack has a country flair :Rarity knows just what to wear :Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side :No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say :We're gonna see things a different way :Equestria Girls! |-| Videoclipe = :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos cantar :E a magia da amizade sempre vai brilhar :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos contar :Abalado com alegria sempre vamos está :Twilight Sparkle, a princesa brilhante :Fluttershy, tão meiga e tão doce :Applejack adora o campo :Rarity é mesmo um encanto :Rainbow Dash, uma amiga leal :Pinkie Pie é genial :Divertidas, engraçadas :Nossa turma vive só dando risada :Livre para ser tudo o que quizer :Com harmonia pra viver o que vier :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos cantar :E a magia da amizade sempre vai brilhar :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos dizer :Pra fazer acontecer basta só querer :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos cantar :E a magia da amizade sempre vai brilhar :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos contar :Abalado com alegria sempre vamos está! :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines :Fluttershy's so sweet and kind :Applejack has a country flair :Rarity knows just what to wear :Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side :No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say :We're gonna see things a different way :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Equestria Girls